The Last Rise of the Supers
by CrazyNutSquirrel
Summary: Sonic and Shadow are back to back, the others had to flee, what will they do? One-shot. Rated T for safety.


The last rise of the supers

Shadow and Sonic were back to back, they had had to force Rouge, Cream, and Tails to take the others and fly away, they would only get killed if they stayed. Sonic and Shadow at least stood a chance, and Shadow had the chaos emerald, he could get them out of there if needed. Soni destroyed a robot in front of him, then saw one getting a little too close to Shadow and broke it, Shadow raised an eyeridge in surprise but wasn't able to do that for more than a second because of three more robots pressing into the gap.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'll finally have you rats out of my hair after today!" They could hear Eggman laughing hysterically. Sonic grinned, "Rats? First of all Egg head, we aren't rats, second...." "..... You don't have any hair except for your moustache....." "... and your hairy behind." Finished Sonic. Eggman bellowed with rage. "ATTACK!" "Weren't they already doing that?" Lazer beams hit the floor as flying robots came. "Guess not." Shadow had to take out the flying ones with Chaos spears while Sonic took out the ones on the ground, the Chaos emerald's light was pulsing as fast as Shadow's heart was beating.

"Shadow!" Shadow's attacks were slowing, were less accurate, he was getting hit, Sonic quickly made a tornado around them then knelt by Shadow who was crouching, panting. "Are you okay bud?" "I'm..... I'm fine...." Shadow growled, but Sonic saw the chaos emerald's pulsing getting slower, and slower..... he pressed his ear against Shadow's chest against protestations and heard the heartbeat was slowing down too. Shadow was dying....... "I thought you were immortal?!"

"I'll be..... fine..." Shadow grunted, trying to stand. "Oh no you won't! Not without these." Shadow's eyes widened slightly as Sonic put a hand on Shadow's chaos emerald and summoned the others. Shadow looked at Sonic, his heartbeat growing slower by the second. "What.... can....... we....... do....... with........ them?" Shadow forced the words out. "Turn super."

Two flashes of yellow light, Shadow was standing tall, his heart was frozen so that he would be okay. He had at least one heartbeat left. Sonic grinned at him, but half-heartedly. "One last blast Shad?" "Don't call me Shad. Yes, one last blast." Sonic reached out his hands, Shadow took them, their power flowed through each other, multiplying each time it passed into the other, "Chaos.............." On a hill just outside the range of Robotnik's base Cream began crying. "....... BLAST!" A huge yellow explosion laced with red, blue, and black appeared, consuming all of Eggman's last base...... they heard Eggman scream, and then the energy fizzled out and silence reigned.

"Should we...... should we go see?" Asked Amy. Rouge nodded slowly, "Yes, let's go." Knuckles was gently holding his injured left arm, it had a bandage around almost it's whole length. "Wounded stay here." Said Vector. "No, I am going to come whether you like it or not." He picked up Charmy with his good arm, Charmy's wings were torn, and his face was scratched badly. "We're coming."

Rouge almost slipped on some rubble, but used a jutting metal beam to regain her balance, "Shadow! Sonic! Can you boys hear me?" There wasn't any reply. She could hear the others calling the two hedgehog rivals over and over, with no reply. Then she heard a small whispering noise. "Guys over here!" They ran over, there were Sonic and Shadow, Shadow's face was calm, but a joyfully calm sort of way, for some reason they just sensed it, Sonic had a metal beam across his chest and was coughing heavily, "S... sorry guys.... gotta go catch Shadow. The faker left without me....."

Sonic's head fell back and his coughing stopped, his eyes were open, seemingly looking at them, one of his hands was reaching out towards Shadows, and one of Shadow's was reaching towards his, Sonic had a slight smile on his face, the one he usually had before he challenged someone to a test of speed. Amy started sobbing into Tails' shoulder.

Tails stared, his hero, his friend, his brother, was dead. Shadow was given almost no thought, Rouge was the one who knelt by Shadow and swallowed to stop tears, she looked at his peaceful face and said, "Good bye, Shadow." Cream, who had a backpack, pulled two blankets Vanilla had given her out of it. They lay them over the two heroes. Silver and Blaze appeared, "We just got out of Eggman's trap..... those aren't.....?" Rouge tried to nod but burst into tears, she hugged Knuckles tightly, he winced as the pressure was applied to his injured arm, but he used his good arm to hug her back, tears glittered in his eyes too, unshed. Silver bowed his head, "I'm sorry."

"We're all sorry, but we can't do anything about that now. We can only thank Sonic and Shadow for getting rid of Eggman." Silver lifted the two blanket covered bodies and carefully carried them, "We'll go..... go get them decent burials."

_Two years later in a windy graveyard, cherry blossoms_

Rouge Echidna and Amy Prower stood in front of two graves, they had laid forget-me-not blue flowers on the graves of Shadow and Sonic. The both had different ways of delivering a kiss to the dead. Rouge kissed her glove-less fingertips and pressed them to the name on the gravestone of Shadow, and Amy knelt and pressed her head against Sonic's.

Knuckles appeared, so did Tails, "Come on." They looked at the graves and put red roses on the graves, then took their wives and walked away. A wind blew across the graveyard and if they had looked back, they would have seen two ghostlike figures, of two hedgehogs.

_These are the resting places of two heroes_

_They fell to protect what is right_

_They fell in the last rise of the supers_

_Two good friends who could be looked up to_

_Sonic and Shadow_

**Authoress: Sooooooo SAAAAAAAAAD! I got the idea when taking a personality test, I hope you enjoyed it! No flames please. ^^**


End file.
